Cationic cellulose derivatives including cationic hydroxyalkyl celluloses have been used in a variety of applications including components to be compounded in cleaning agent compositions such as shampoos, rinses, treatments and conditioners, dispersants, modifiers and aggregating agents, etc.
As the method for production of the cationic hydroxyalkyl celluloses, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose the production method in which a hydroxyalkyl cellulose in the form of a slurry is cationized with a cationizing agent such as a glycidyl trialkyl ammonium salt.
In addition, Patent Document 3 discloses the method in which a cellulose ether in the form of not a slurry but a powder is subjected to a reaction for production of a derivative thereof in the presence of a reduced amount of a solvent to thereby enhance not only a productivity owing to reduction in amount of the solvent used but also a reaction efficiency of the reaction agent.
Further, Patent Document 4 discloses the method of producing a hydroxypropyl cellulose in which a low-crystalline powdery cellulose is reacted with propylene oxide in the presence of a catalyst.    Patent Document 1: JP 45-20318B    Patent Document 2: JP 59-42681B    Patent Document 3: JP 2002-114801A    Patent Document 4: JP 2009-143997A